Fuzzles
by Bomb-O-Maniac
Summary: [(PWP)]Pointless-ness between random Ninja's with suitable hair and their Fuzzles. Hopefully part of a series featuring random Ninja's with suitable hair and their Fuzzles. R


**Fuzzles**

**Bomb-O-Manaic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - I own the fuzzles though! I thought of them! Not to be mistaken with wuzzles (also my creation...)

* * *

**

Tsunade sat on top of the Hokage monument and overlooked her village. It was a rare, peacefull, paper free and sober day off for her, and she was enjoying the quiet that came with it. No little brother yelling about ramen... no Shizune and her pig... no Iruka and the paperwork of doom... no ANBU making sure she lived... no psychotic jounins running her haggard... and best of all, no perverted old man.

A large body flopped down on the grass beside her.

"Yo, hime."

Damn. Spoke to soon.

"Jiji." she sighed, not taking her eyes off her village.

"Don't call me that." he grumbled, rubbing his eyes with one hand. After a few moments silence, and another deep sigh from Tsunade, Jiraiya decided to break the silence.

"Soo... gaki for your thoughts?"

"Jiraiya!" He held up his hands and waved them in defence.

"Sorry, sorry!"

The two sannin lapsed into silence once more. Seeing that his first approaches at conversation hadn't gotten him anywhere, he decided to try something new.

"You remember... back when we were twelve or so, and I found that meadow?" She raised an eybrow.

"What _meadow_?" Jiraiya leaned back on his elbows and stared up at the sky wistfully.

"You know, the blue one with the stream running at one edge of it, and huge moss covered rocks circling the pool at the end of it... The Fuzzle Meadow. Oh come on... Don't tell me you forgot about the Fuzzles! How _could _you hime!" He shook his head at her. "The Fuzzle queen would be soooo dissapointed in you!"

"Shut up! I remember the Fuzzles!"

"Riight." Disbelieving. "Then what do they look like? Hmm?"

A pause.

"Hey - OW!"

"Stop moving!"

"Well I -OW!- stop tugging on my hair - OW!"

"Stop struggling and it wont hurt so much! And I'm about to answer your question fool!"

Grumbling was heard as Jiraiya stopped struggling against the hold Tsunade had him in.

"May I ask how_ going through my hair_ is going to _answer my question?"_

"_Becaaause" _grunt ", didn't I tell you to stop moving?"

"Sorry."

"I happen to know that you have Fuzzles living in your hair! So, HA!" she grinned triumphantly and pulled out her slim fist from Jiraiya's long, gray hair. Cupping her hands together, she opened them to reveal a small creature no bigger than a tennis ball. It shivered in her hands. Tsunade smiled and brought the fuzzball up to her face and nuzzled it. Letting out a small giggle when it purred and nuzzled her back.

Jiraiya smiled at the sight, and wished to god that he had a camera with him at the moment. Instead of doing that, he lay down the rest of the way and stretched out to continue watching the skies. The sun was begining to go down, washing Konohagakure in a flood of colors.

"Gaki for you thoughts?"

"My thoughts aren't worth any gaki, you know that."

"Good point. What _was_ I thinking."

"I wont answer that."

"Smart boy."

"I live to serve, oh goddes that art mine." Tsunade giggled again and lay her head on mans chest. She breathed deep and exhaled. In the sky, the sun finally sank below the horizon. A few crickets chirped, the stars twinkled brightly above them, and the Fuzzle made itself comfy in Tsunade's arms.

"I can't beleive your Fuzzle is still alive." she murmured. "I thought for sure it would die of starvation because you'd forget to feed it or something..." He chuckled. A sound that reverberated through his chest, and comforted her.

"Heh, that's what I thought as well. But it's still alive and kicking, just like us."

"Yea."

The small thing made itself known once again when it began to sing. It was a light warbling tune, something a child might sing. A few more warbles made theirselves known, and two more Fuzzles (one purple and one gold) rolled out of Jiraiya hair and jumped into Tsunade's arms as well. She snorted.

"And you have _ours_ as well!"

"They wouldn't go home!"

She laughed. "I know you Jiji, you just wanted company when you spied in the bathhouses or wrote those books of yours."

"Yea, yea, you got me, hime." He grinned. "The last I saw of sensei's was when I found the meadow again - I guess you have to not look for it to find it. Anyways, Fang's should be in there, along with Jr.s... Not to mention Flash's and Naruto's..." he trailed off.

"Jr.s?"

"Kakashi's."

"Do he and Naruto even know about the Fuzzles?"

"I don't think so. Maybe I should tell atleast Kakashi... He's got the hair for it."

"Oh god, wait for his hair to grow just a bit more will you?" A sigh.

"Fiiiiine." Pause. "What about Naruto's or Flash's?"

"Naruto hasn't got the hair for it."

"I agree, totally not long enough..."_ yet..._

"Mmhmm."

"What about yours?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to take care of it for awhile? I mean, she _did_ choose you after all."

"I don't see why not. I could use a drinking buddy."

"Yea, yea... just don't get her addicted."

"Would _I_ do that?"

Snort.

"Oh shut up."

Jiraiya just grinned.

* * *

**Flash - Konoha'sYellow Flash, The Fourth Hokage**

**Fang - Konoha's White Fang, Hatake Sakumo **

**Jr. - Hatake Kakashi**

**Sensei - Sandaime, The Third Hokage**

**A/N: Just... a pointless randomness between two ninja's with suitable hair. No point to it at all - except if you count fuzzles coming out fo Jiraiya's hair... then that might be it x.x**

**Hopefully part of a series featuring other random ninja's with suitable hair and their fuzzles. -happy naruto grin- **

**Peace,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


End file.
